


Crystalline shiver

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: Yuffie se ne stava totalmente in silenzio a godersi la leggera brezza marina che le scompigliava i capelli, seduta come di consueto sul legno umido di quel molo che, fin da quando si era trasferita a Bodhum assieme a Snow, era divenuto il suo luogo preferito. Sciolse l’intreccio delle gambe, immergendo i piedi nell’acqua resa tiepida dal sole che picchiava da tutto il giorno e, con gli occhi puntati all’orizzonte si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso nel momento stesso in cui udì dei passi leggeri dietro di sé.
Relationships: Snow Villiers/Yuffie Kisaragi
Collections: Lande Di Fandom, Silent and motion





	Crystalline shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla Maritombola 2020 di Lande di Fandom col prompt #39: [immagine onde]

Yuffie se ne stava totalmente in silenzio a godersi la leggera brezza marina che le scompigliava i capelli, seduta come di consueto sul legno umido di quel molo che, fin da quando si era trasferita a Bodhum assieme a Snow, era divenuto il suo luogo preferito. Sciolse l’intreccio delle gambe, immergendo i piedi nell’acqua resa tiepida dal sole che picchiava da tutto il giorno e, con gli occhi puntati all’orizzonte si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso nel momento stesso in cui udì dei passi leggeri dietro di sé.

« Snow. » sussurrò, senza aver bisogno di voltarsi per capire chi fosse.

Lui rise. Una risata leggera, profonda, calma. « Come sapevi che ero io? » 

« Ho il radar per gli stronzi, dovresti saperlo. » gli rispose con tono ironico, sentendo il biondo sbuffare, consapevole che stesse facendo il finto offeso.

« Beh, si può dire che valga anche per me, tesoro. » ribatté mentre calciava via le scarpe e toglieva i calzini, arrotolando successivamente i pantaloni sopra le caviglie prima di sedersi alle spalle della ragazza, facendo penzolare le gambe ai suoi lati e immergendole nell’acqua a sua volta.

« A-ah, non dire cavolate! Sai perfettamente che vengo qua almeno una volta al giorno… quale radar? » disse divertita — non negando ovviamente di essere un stronza — appoggiandosi con la schiena contro il petto di lui e lasciando scivolare il capo contro la sua spalla.

Le si erano allungati i capelli: non li aveva più corti a caschetto ma adesso le arrivavano fino alle spalle. Yuffie diceva che non c’era bisogno di tagliarli visto che la splendida, magnifica, meravigliosa ninja di Wutai era in pausa a tempo indeterminato e di conseguenza non le importava nulla della comodità del taglio. La verità però era un’altra — che mai e poi mai, neanche sotto tortura avrebbe ammesso — e portava il nome di Snow Villiers: da quando tempo addietro le aveva detto che con i capelli lunghi secondo lui sarebbe stata bene, aveva deciso di non tagliarli per un po’ e vedere se a risultato raggiunto fosse stato fattibile. Risultato? Piaceva a Snow e piaceva a se stessa, dunque per qualche tempo poteva lasciarli così, anche se prima o poi sarebbe tornata al consueto taglio.

« Come stai? » le domandò addolcendo la voce, fissando il mare dipinto di arancio mentre il sole pian piano cominciava a calare verso l’orizzonte. 

Quello era il loro momento preferito e, storicamente nella loro relazione, era ricorrente nella maggior parte dei momenti più importanti che avevano condiviso.

« Sarei scontata se ti rispondessi che stavo meglio prima che arrivassi tu, maaa non lo farò. » ridacchiò, voltandosi subito dopo verso il suo viso e allungandosi quel tanto che bastava per lasciarvi un bacio. 

« Deduco quindi che stai bene, stronzetta. » ribatté lui, circondandole la vita con un braccio e posando l’altra mano sul suo ventre appena accennato dalla gravidanza. 

Il volto di Snow si rilassò ulteriormente; gli occhi si riempirono di gioia, esattamente come circa tre mesi prima quando aveva scoperto che Yuffie fosse incinta. Lei inizialmente non era per niente convinta e anzi, era decisamente contrariata e spaventata all’idea di essere madre, ma Snow aveva rispettato i suoi tempi, esternandole i propri pensieri al riguardo senza riuscire a nascondere ciò che sentiva dentro di sé e quanto fosse felice all’idea di crearsi la sua famiglia con la ragazza, fino a che lei aveva deciso di ingoiare le proprie paure e di portare avanti quell’inaspettata gravidanza. In fin dei conti lei stessa sapeva che non avrebbe interrotto: amava troppo Snow e lei stessa — anche se aveva pensato di farlo in futuro — voleva creare una famiglia con lui, ma oltre questo il ragazzo le aveva dato ogni tipo di rassicurazione di cui avesse bisogno e con lui accanto tutti i timori si sarebbero estinti col tempo.

« E lei come sta? » domandò poi, sorridendole quando lei poggiò la mano sopra la sua.

« È manesca come me. » ridacchiò, pensando a quanto fosse molesta con quel poveraccio che subiva calcetti e pugni in continuazione — anche se chiaramente risultavano insignificanti vista la sua corporatura massiccia.

« Quindi mi vuoi dire che sono rovinato? Due contro uno non è valido, ricordatelo. » 

« Beh, trattandosi di me lo sai bene che la parola ‘valido’ non esiste. » e no, come dimenticarlo?

« Ti conviene startene buona adesso visto che il coltello dalla parte del manico ce l’ho io e fra pochissimo sarai incapace di fare qualsivoglia cosa. » borbottò lui a quel punto, sbuffando. « Scordati la mia collaborazione quando ti prenderanno le tue voglie. E per voglie intendo tutte, non solo il cibo. » 

Yuffie a quel punto sussultò, sollevando la testa di scatto e voltandosi verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi: era serissimo. E poi la stronza era lei.

« Non oseresti negarmi del buon sesso. » Snow sollevò un sopracciglio come a farle capire che avrebbe osato eccome. « Oh, andiamo, dopotutto ci perdi anche tu. » 

« Esistono i tradimenti, mia cara. » 

« Vaffanculo. Non pensarci nemmeno per scherzo! » ringhiò, colpendolo con un pugno sul petto, piccata. Lui ovviamente scoppiò a ridere, divertito dalla sua espressione incazzata.

« Allora vedi di fare la brava. » rispose, posandole le mani sulle spalle e carezzando la pelle nuda con i pollici. « Anche se ti è difficile visto quanto sei dispettosa. » 

Yuffie a quelle parole gli fece una linguaccia, dopodiché socchiuse gli occhi e schiuse le labbra in attesa di un bacio.

« Pretendi pure che ti baci, eh? » mormorò il biondi prima di accontentarla, schioccandole un bacio sulla bocca che venne approfondito immediatamente, senza però abbandonare la dolcezza con cui il momento che stavano vivendo li guidava.

Attorno a loro tutto era silenzioso e l’unica cosa che si poteva udire era il rumore delle onde calme che creava un’armonia delicata e piacevole. In quell’ultimo periodo sembrava che niente potesse spezzare quell’atmosfera gioiosa che accompagnava le loro giornate e non sapevano dire se fosse grazie alla bimba in arrivo o se fosse semplicemente merito del sentimento che li legava.  
Avevano entrambi la consapevolezza che certi momenti tra loro sarebbero diventati ben presto rari fra loro e anche se ovviamente non sarebbe stato un peso, sicuramente sarebbero mancati entrambi; dovendo rendere conto a una terza presenza, sarebbe stato difficile trovare del tempo esclusivamente per loro senza il rischio di venire interrotti o senza il pensiero fisso di prendersi cura della figlia e per questo motivo si sarebbero goduti ogni singolo istante.

« Non è che quando nasce lei poi mi trascuri, vero? » domandò Yuffie, interrompendo di colpo quel bacio e lasciando Snow letteralmente esterrefatto.

« Ti rendi conto di essere gelosa di tua figlia? » lei lo guardò offesa, facendogli intendere che non aveva risposto alla sua urgente — stupida — domanda. « Ovvio che non succederà e non capisco neppure come tu possa metterti in testa una cosa del genere. » 

Yuffie inclinò la testa di lato, portando poi un dito alle labbra con aria pensierosa.

« Lei… dovremmo chiamarla in qualche modo… » Snow roteò gli occhi incredulo, sentendo la bocca tirare a causa della risata che minacciava di uscirgli dai polmoni: sembrava stesse parlando di un animaletto da compagnia! 

« Ci penseremo con calm— » 

« So come chiamarla! » esordì con entusiasmo, interrompendo il biondo che si era fatto subito curioso. « Vorrei chiamarla Yukiko. Sai che significa? » 

Snow rimase per qualche istante in silenzio, ripetendo mentalmente quel nome capendo che sì, gli piaceva come suonava; scosse poi leggermente la testa, osservando la ragazza negli occhi in attesa che gli rivelasse il significato mentre, senza quasi rendersene conto, posò una mano sulla pancia di Yuffie, accarezzando di fatto la bimba che portava in grembo.

« Significa neve in wutaiano. » sussurrò, sorridendogli calorosamente, sperando che quel nome potesse piacergli. L’idea di chiamare la bimba in quel modo le faceva battere il cuore, emozionandola come mai avrebbe immaginato, cosa che accadde anche a Snow, avendo l’ennesima conferma di quanto quella ragazzina pensasse costantemente a lui, dimostrandogli quanto effettivamente lo amasse.

Lui, non trovando parole adatte, decise di risponderle nell’unico modo che conosceva per manifestarle ciò che quel nome gli aveva scaturito dentro; ancora non riusciva a credere che sarebbe diventato padre e doveva quindi realizzare e scoprire quelle nuove, bellissime emozioni, che Yuffie lo aveva riempito ulteriormente di felicità con una semplicità impressionante. Solo lei poteva riuscire a stupirlo ancora e ancora.

La strinse forte fra le braccia mentre la baciava e si riempiva di lei e del suo amore e quasi fu un dispiacere separarsi dalle sue labbra morbide e dolci; la guardò, accarezzandole piano una guancia e trovandola meravigliosa col suo solito sorriso a colorarle il viso.  
Rimasero lì, abbracciati in silenzio a guardarsi mentre il sole spariva definitivamente dietro l’orizzonte, senza curarsi del cielo che cominciava a rabbuiarsi e lasciando che le onde del mare divenissero un’immensa distesa nera con le onde pigmentate di un intenso arancio: in quel momento non esisteva altro, solamente loro e quella piccola presenza che presto sarebbe divenuta concretamente una parte importante della loro vita.


End file.
